


Finders Keepers

by Nyah__chan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), Witch!Anna, vampire!elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyah__chan/pseuds/Nyah__chan
Summary: Anna is an Apprentice Witch set to explore the world and find her calling, unfortunately nature came to be in her way and now she is forced into a castle that seems to be abandoned.Or is it?
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Alone (?) at night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed Samhain everyone!

The witch apprentice growled, and tried to cover herself further with her cloak, but failed, the wind too strong and relentless, yet realized that she was not imagine it. It was real.

At the side of the road there was a castle, not to far away, if she hurried, she could make it inside.

She had been on the road for too long now, over three weeks now, and still hadn’t found a calling. Anna was getting desperate, and this wind was not helping.

At all.

Without any more choices, she continued onward to the stone building, fighting to keep her tunic closed with one hand and trying to keep her head covered with the other. Fortunately, it was big enough to cover her and the bag she was carrying.

Once, she had worn a hat.

She was proud of that hat.

She made it herself! Yet the stupid wind came and pulled it off her, just like that. Her broom was also lost. Anna thought maybe it would have been for the best. With this wind, she was going to be grounded either way, she wasn’t stupid enough to face this kind of wind head on.

At least, not anymore.

She frowned and whimpered, remembering how when she had been a child, she had tried to best the wind and ended up stuck on top of a tree halfway across town, one of the kids preferred to laugh at her than to get help. She lost her first wand that day as well in that event.

After several incidents, that was the last straw, it wouldn’t be until YEARS later that she was permitted to even _touch_ a broom and with heavy supervision.

As Anna walked across a bridge, she noticed that the castle showed signs of abandonment, but there was something in it….like a glamour, or something like that, she couldn’t trust her eyes at this moment.

Heh, she was barely able to use them anyway.

Unfortunately, everything would have to wait until she got inside.

If it was a trap or an illusion, she wasn’t able to tell. Her gut was telling her she had to be careful. Question was: careful about the castle or about this really strange weather?

The redhead had finally reached the door, grabbed on for dear life, let go of the hand that was keeping her hood up and felt the freezing air upon her face, pigtails beginning to fly furiously. She hit the door several times, only to open and reveal an open courtyard.

“Oh, come on…!” Anna cursed

She continued struggling onward until she hit another door, almost as big as the other one, and hit it.

“HELLO???!”

An orange leaf hit her in the face.

“Ugh!” the witch smacked it off “IS THERE ANYONE HOME???!”

The wind roared, pulled and pushed her all over the place.

When Anna didn’t have to grab onto the door, she continued to knock and scream, yet no response came at all.

The sun was setting, she was losing light quickly. There was no time for her to look around for another entrance, and she really didn’t want to continue fighting against this wind; so, she dug inside her robe, got her wand and hit the door with it.

“OPEN!”

The door creaked heavily and moved just enough for her to squeeze in, as soon as she got in, the door slammed, leaving a loud echo inside a completely obscured room.

The witch took a deep breath and sigh loudly, relieved that nothing was hitting her anymore.

She suddenly felt cold.

There was also some humidity in the air, as if she was in the bottom of a well.

With a flick of her wrist, the wand lighted up, and now she could have a ray of light, coming out of its end. Anna moved the light around and found, surprisingly, that the foyer she was currently in showed signs of recent care.  
The place had no trace of leaves (at least, not besides the ones she let in with her arrival), no tree roots, no holes on the roof, it had a clean deep red carpet and portraits hanging off the walls.

The place screamed of royalty. Of power. Greatness.

There was nothing humble about this place.

“Woah” Anna gasped, as she took her first steps inside, the sounds of her footsteps now muffled by the carpet.

It was so fluffy it made Anna smile.

The witch slowly walked, with one hand she was illuminating wherever she was looking at, and with the other one she tried to pluck everything that had gotten stuck in her head, leaving a trace as she walked around.

“Uh….hello??”

The echo was not as terrifying as she thought it would be.

“Sorry I let myself in. I….I..yeah, this wind is horrible. Seems like a hurricane is out there. Good thing there’s no rain. Oh Gods, that would have truly sucked, hehe, fortunately that was not the case, it was just the wind. Really…..bad…..wind….and, I saw this place, I needed some shelter, I knocked but there was no answer, and I really needed to get inside and….and…now I’m talking to myself.” Anna chuckled. “Are you asleep? Are you home? Sorry to bother!”

Anna moved the light around, hoping to see something.

Nothing moved.

Nothing came.

Nothing happened.

Anna hummed.

Surprisingly, the place was not creepy, it was just eerie. Like, someone had left to buy some stuff and just forgot to leave the lights on.

The witch noticed there were torches but they haven’t been used in a while, still clean, though, no webs or anything at all over them.  
She saw some doors here and there, but preferred to use the big stairs in front of the main door and go upwards, steps still muffled thanks to the carpet she was walking on.

What was startling Anna was that there was no sound at all. Not even from the wind outside. She would have thought that she would have heard some dripping noises, maybe rat feet hurling here and there, but there was nothing.

Nothing at all.

As Anna reached the end of the stairs, she found herself with two options, going to her right or to her left.

Aside from the red carpeted floor and off torches, it seemed that both were identical.

“Decisions, decisions…” Anna moved the light from one side to the other.

“Eine meenie, meini, moe”

And so, the redhead chose the path of the left.

Anna wasn’t sure how much she had walked now, the place was massive! She was thankful that the carpet was cushioning her steps, it was really helping not making her feet hurt (more). But she had to admit she was getting tired of just walking around and not finding anything…..

Or anyone.

“He-llooo…?” Anna called.

Again, only the echo of her own voice. Nothing else.

As she walked around, she found herself in one of the aisles with windows to the outside, upon almost smashing her face to the glass, she found to her horror the night had completely set in, but the wind was still raging, Anna moved her wand-light to the outside and saw the poor trees trashing around.

…..but there was no sound whatsoever. 

This kind of wind would make whooshing sounds, and kind of the moaning sounds that she would have made as a kid when she put a sheet over herself and pretended to be a ghost.

But there was no sound at all.

And _that_ is what **scared** her.

As if on cue, a lightning struck and light illuminated the hallway, enough for Anna to notice a dark humanoid form at the end of the aisle.

The witch gasped and turned the light towards where she thought she saw the figure only to find a vase.

She froze on the spot, counted the seconds until the thunder sound came….

But it never did.

The hairs on Anna’s neck stood and she felt goosebumps on her arms.

“Uh….hello?”

Nothing.

She moved the light around her again, still found nothing.

“Hey, I’m sorry to intrude but I had no choice. There is nothing around for hours, and I needed shelter. Sorry if I insulted you, I did knock, you know? If…..” the apprentice-witch gulped. “If you want me to leave, please, just say so? Give me a sign or something…?”

Anna held her breath, heart pounding on her ears, expecting to hear a slam, a door closing, something to hit her but nothing happened!

“……pretty please…?”

Anna whimpered, both in sadness and in growing panic.

After the event with the vase, the witch decided to come back the way she came from, she couldn’t believe how thankful and happy she was that she didn’t get lost and she hadn’t found herself in a maze or something. Castle layout as she had explored was pretty straight forward, but still, because of the situation she found herself in, the redhead had actually found herself scared shitless that she might have gotten herself into a hellish maze, and so, decided not to open any door whatsoever, thinking that it may unleash something or start a chain reaction that would end in her turning crazy on her own.

But it was already too late for that.

As Anna reached the foyer and this time chose the path of the right, she started to get colder by the minute. She touched her own hands and found that she wasn’t imagining it. She had to get one of her hands inside her tunic, later changing hands because of the cold.

She found herself getting more worried by the fact she could even see her own breath coming out of her mouth.

“Shit….” The young witch cursed.

As she continued walking along, she started to hear sounds now. Too bad she was already freaking out before that.

The sounds, however, actually confused her, rather than actually scare her. She started to hear low mumbles and as she continued, it changed to giggles and chuckles. Some words that sounded too far away to understand, echo sounding, as if she was in a cavern.

It seemed as if the voice was amusing itself. It sounded….cheerful?

Anna expected threatening, maybe like hissing or something but definitely not this. It didn’t matter how much she tried to engage in a conversation, she would never actually get a response.

“I’m a witch, you know? Well, uh.. Apprentice Witch!”

…..that didn’t stop her from still trying.

“I can help you if you’re injured, I can make you an ointment!” Anna continued, “Read you the cards or make you a potion if you want. Or…” Anna gently encouraged “I can light you a candle, and help you pass on…!”

Another chuckle.

“….if that is what you want..?”

The redhead moved the light coming out of her wand again finding nothing, again.

“You know what? Screw it”

Anna went to the wall, picked up one of the torches, used her wand to ignite a fire and have the torch illuminate everything around her.

“Ahhh! That’s better!” She sighed in relief as she felt the warmth close to her face.

With a smile, she turned around, and bumped into a pale figure that glared down upon her with blue icy eyes with a slit as a pupil, a snarl revealing fangs. The witch gasped, immediately felt her face grow cold, goosebumps running all around her body as she completely took the face of the being that was now in front of her.

And felt everything go dark.

-

The redhead girl heard voices, one of them seemed familiar, the other one, not so much. She groaned and began to move, she realized she was lying on the floor, she rose her head, blinking the dizziness away, she saw a blurred figure ahead.

“See, she’s awake now, you overdid it.” Said the familiar voice…

“I did no such thing” This one sounded cold and final. As if used to be on command.

The witch groaned, tried to get up but found her extremities were tied to the ground. Immediately, she was wide awake now, pulled the restraints, testing them, and found that she was only on her regular clothes, she was on her long flowing skirt and light blouse, she no longer had her bag or her cloak.  
She turned her eyes forward and saw the same creature she saw just before, but not as threatening this time.

Said creature was a woman. A woman with a deep frown, and severe face. Her eyes, an icy, cold blue, the pupil not as thin as it was just a moment ago, she was deathly pale and had platinum blonde hair, set loose, flowing everywhere of her upper torso as if it was liquid silk.

She was wearing a deep purple gown, a long dress, but the way it hanged on her shoulders….the fabric and design of the dress…that was a pajama.

Anna gulped at the implication, realizing the woman in front of her was clearly annoyed, she was supporting her head with her left arm, the other one was gripping the hand rest with force.  
It was then that the young witch realized that she was in a rather big room with enough candles and torches to illuminate every corner of the room. She realized that just above her was a chandelier filled to the brim with candles. The sheer size, the chair that her ‘host’ was sitting on…. It was the most elaborate thing Anna had ever seen, but what surprised her the most, was that it was made of _ice._

“Uh…hi? Please don’t ki-“

Anna was interrupted when a friendly voice came from behind her, walked around her until it came into her view, and gasped in surprise as the voice was coming from what seemed to be a snowman.

“How are you feeling?”, said the snowman. “Did we scare you? We’re sorry about that.”

“I’m not” the other woman sentenced.

“Don’t mind Elsa, she’s just grumpy because she woke up early” the snowman smiled.

 _Her name is Elsa?_ The witch thought.

The creature, Elsa, rose from the intricate chair and slowly walked toward the witch. “I am _‘grumpy’_ because she intruded in our home, Olaf.” She enunciated. “ ** _My_** home.”

“And I am really sorry about that, I-“ Anna began.

“SILENCE”

Anna softly yelped and froze on the spot. Not literally, fortunately, but she did feel herself get smaller under the other woman’s piercing gaze.

“Now, who do you work for?” Elsa demanded.

“Work for? I-I-I don’t work for anyone!”

“Then **why** , are you here? And don’t dare lie to me, or it will be your last act on this Earth” The creature promised. By now, she had reached where poor Anna was at, her pupils becoming thinner by the second, and was currently towering over the witch.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Then why did you?”

“I had no choice!” Anna confessed. “I was just walking down the road when this massive hurricane or something came out of nowhere and was having me go all over the place! I had to get shelter, then somehow, I came across your castle, I knocked, you know? And I-I was able to get in-“

“How?”

“With….my magic?” the young witch-apprentice smiled innocently.

The snowman gasped.

“So that’s how you broke the seal…” Elsa wondered, face letting go of her anger for a second.

“The…seal?” Anna inquired.

The woman towering over her returned her eyes to the redhead, her gaze was not as hard this time, Anna could glimpse some….hope, in her eyes now.

“Elsa, does this mean that-“ Olaf began.

“This doesn’t mean anything.” The blonde stated. Eying the snowman. “….not yet, at least” She smirked.

Anna’s mind wondered on the implications of the exchange that just happened. She remembered how isolated the castle was from the outside, how she could not open any of the windows, or even hear the bangs the tree branches were making when hitting the glass.

The creature was trapped.

And she may have set it free.

“You said you found this place…..just like that?” Elsa wondered.

“Yes, I swear.” Anna didn’t hesitate to respond.

The creature smirked again and interchanged a look with the snowman. Anna saw the excitement on Olaf’s eyes.

“You were led here, then.” Elsa stated.

When Anna turned back to face the blonde, she realized the purple-clad woman was now again sitting on the icy throne, this time, she had a leg crossed over the other one. Her pupils more circular now, looking more like a human, instead of…..something else.

“So you were on the road….going to where, exactly?” Elsa questioned.

“Anywhere, really.” Anna confessed.

“Oh?”

“Yes, you see, I am a witch-in-training, and, uh, there has been a situation, where humans are starting to distrust us, become jealous of our abilities, and are beginning to accuse us of absurdities now, many are getting arrested, some are getting killed, because they want our lands, and to get rid of us. So, we’re now getting sent out towards the world, to find others and see what their situation is. To get training from others, if not safe where we originally came from.”

“I see.”

“But also, it depends on who you ask, that is what I was told, but I heard from a cousin that she was told that this was a campaign, to show the humans we can do good!”

“Really?” Elsa asked, not buying it.

“Yes, they are sending us out to other villages or cities, so if help is needed, we’re there for them.” The young witch claimed, excitedly.

“And what do you believe…er…?”

“Anna”

“Anna, what is it that you believe?” Elsa inquired, genuinely curious.

“I believe that I was sent out because I was too troublesome” Anna deflated. “I have skills, I have power, but…..I keep getting myself into trouble. My parents were sent to Corona to attend the royal family there, but that was years ago, and I was left under care of Mother Gothel…and she does not like children.”

“And how old are you, Anna?”

“I’m 19”

“Way to old to be a child” Elsa smirked.

“Hey, she’s never liked me, not then, not now. I can say the feeling is mutual.” Anna tried to cross her arms but was unable to, since she was still bound.

“So, you are a witch apprentice who is a troublemaker and was sent out to supposedly find her calling while trying to convince the humans that your kind is innocent?” the creature resumed.

“Yes, pretty much, but I wouldn’t say I’m a troublemaker. I just have bad luck.” The witch shrugged.

“Of course.” Elsa stated, as she rose again from her throne and walked -this time, a lot more relaxed- towards her visitor. “What do you think, Olaf?”

“I think we should keep her. I would have someone else to hug now.” He jumped on is spot happily.

Elsa chuckled. “Very well, then, _Anna_ , I have a proposition for you.”

“Yes please. Uh…can you release me, first? I promise I’ll be good” Anna flailed her arms, making the chains rattle.

“No, not yet.”

“Awww…”

“I can complete your training. I may not be a witch like you, but I know of The Craft. There is much I can teach you, and you may yet find your calling, you can stay here as well, as long as you don’t disturb my sleep. Again.” Elsa lowered herself to be at the same eye-level as her guest

“Ooohhkay….and uh…what do you want from me?”

“You have two things I want….one of them you may have already done so, but if not, I need you to do it again. You opened the door of my home, If its closed again, I want you to open it again, and this time, we will make sure it stays that way.” Elsa lowered herself to her fours and began circling around the bound witch.

Anna was afraid of what meant unleashing this…woman….to the world.

“What if I said no?” Anna wondered, unfortunately for her, out loud, as the blonde was coming up behind her.

Elsa chuckled deeply. “Then I shall take the number two forcefully from you, and you won’t be able to stop me” she whispered into her right ear.

“But….what is….” Anna gulped, suddenly afraid again “that second thing…?”

“Your. Blood.”

As young Anna realized what kind of creature she was dealing with, she found herself helpless as Elsa with one arm turned her head toward the side and with the other fully uncovered her neck and shoulder, and bite her on the neck.

Anna wailed as she felt her lifeforce being sucked out and her strength leaving her until she was left too weak to keep her eyes open. She felt her limbs go limp, but before darkness claimed her, she was released.

Elsa drank deeply, yet slowly, as she wanted to enjoy the flavor, she could even feel the witch’s magic flow to her now, her life, so warm, so filling, so _alive_. it was exquisite.  
  


The blonde vampire released her living, still breathing meal, as she knew if she wanted to keep enjoying this, she’d need to let the girl live.

She released the restraints and let her charge lump against her, eyes barely open, and with heavy breathing, she moved bangs away from the redhead’s forehead and smiled gently to her.

“You know I don’t like it when you do that.” Olaf sadly stated.

The vampire glared at her creation. “It’s what I do. It’s what I am, Olaf.”

“You could have done it more gently” The snowman insisted.

“In the end, that choice is not up to me.

The vampire picked up Anna, bridal style, and started walking.

“I hope you end up choosing wisely, Anna.” Elsa cooed.

_To be concluded…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you like it! Plz review and/or kudos. They really help motivate me and build self esteem.
> 
> For those who are still waiting for update on Someone To Look Out For, I stand by for what I promised: I will finish that story.  
> Looots of things have happened, as you well know, and I got stuck with the story. It's still being worked on, but writer's block sucks.  
> These past few days I wanted to resume but I was just blocked, but my mind is still so in love with these characters and by just dreaming awake this fic came to be. Still, I hope you like it. 
> 
> This will be short, so it can be finished in just a couple of days, so you don't have to wait forever until its conclusion.  
> For now, that's it folks! Blessed Samhain for everyone!  
> If you are in the US, GO VOTE.  
> Stay home, and if you REALLY have to go outside, wear a fucking mask.  
> Stay safe out there.


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna finds that she has not been turned.
> 
> With the help of Olaf, the vampire's snowman, the witch gets to know more of the castle she is now trapped in,  
> but wonders what will happen to the world, and to her training, should she release the platinum blonde.  
> As Anna gets pushed to make a choice, she may find that she found more than she thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Frozen or any of its characters.

Chapter 2: The Day After

Anna moaned and turned, her body felt heavy. She hadn’t slept like that in a very long time. Her sleep had been deep and dreamless, as if she had been hibernating, she stretched and fell bones pop here and there, and it felt soooo gooood.

The young witch smiled and turned again, this time to be on her back and moaned happily this time, she continued to stretch until she felt all of her limbs free of their heaviness.

Anna opened her eyes.

“hmm?” she wondered. “Where am I?”

She looked around, finding herself in a large room, with a pink wallpaper and painted flowers, the bed she was in was maybe the best bed she had ever rested in. There was a small chimney on the corner, a triangular window on her left side where sunlight was coming in, right in front of her she saw her robe and at the side, a desk with her bag and wand.

“Oh! There you are!” Anna happily discovered.

When she turned to her right, she found the snowman with a smile looking at her.

Anna gasped.

And remembered.

Immediately, she sent a hand toward her neck, expecting to find badly healed holes, scars or something like that, but instead, all she felt was smooth skin.

“Don’t worry about that, her bites quickly heal, they have to, if she was to keep eating later on” Olaf casually commented.

The witch paled.

“ _Later on_?” Anna repeated.

“Oh, yes, you’re the first one that has ever managed to come in here, so, and I don’t think she’s going to let you go, not until she can get out, at least”

“Get out?” Anna again, repeated, but remembered that she heard the vampire and Olaf talked about her ‘breaking a seal’.

“But I think we never got a chance to get properly introduced: I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs!” he extended his arms

“Olaf…err…hi” Anna waved. “You’re…..a snowman, and you are….alive?”

“Yup”

“How did..did Elsa make you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Um…that’s what I was going to ask, why did she make you?”

“hmm….I don’t know, that’s a very good question. But, I think she was lonely?”

“Oh.” Anna didn’t know vampires could get lonely.

“Yes, so I’m here to keep her company, and do some things while she’s sleeping”

Anna turned to the window, and saw how the curtains were wide open, letting sunlight come in.

“Like….right now?” Anna wondered.

“Yes, so you and I have a lot we can do meanwhile!” Olaf’s excitement was palpable.

“Riiiight….like what?”

“I can show you around! There are a lot of things here!”

“Umm….okay.” Anna felt like this was some sort of trap. She could try to just walk out of the place but…wondered what would Olaf do if she did. He seemed nice, but she was always taught that appearances can be deceiving.

Anna realized just now that she was still wearing her travel clothes, but had no boots on.

“Where-?” She turned to where her things were at, and just there, were the boots on the floor. “oh, there they are”

“Yes, Elsa did want you to know that you are welcome to stay.” Olaf informed.

“Yeah, so she can keep feeding off on me”

“Precisely” Olaf casually agreed.

Anna could feel a vein pumping on the side of her forehead until a growl could be heard all over the room.

The snowman lowered his head to look at Anna’s belly

“Damn….” Anna whimpered, putting a hand over her abdomen.

“I think you’re hungry!” Olaf noted, “here” he went to a beside table and took a large chalice filled with water. “Elsa said you would need this”.

“Oh!...uh..thanks?” Anna could not resist and gulped it all down, sighing deeply “oh gods that was so refreshing! The taste…” She took a long look to the cup and an image came to her head. “This came from a river?”

“How do you know?” Olaf gasped.

“Intuition” Anna stated.

“Well, you got it right, now, I’m assuming you’ll want to eat, come! Elsa hasn’t gone to the kitchen in centuries, but I’m sure there still may be something edible for you”

“CENTURIES?!” Anna questioned. “Nothing edible last CENTURIES!”

“You never know what we may find!” Olaf’s optimism did not waver.

“Oh yes, I know: dust” Anna deadpanned.

“We will see! Now, come on!” The snowy creation grabbed Anna’s hand and pulled her toward the door.

“Uh, wait, I may need my things” Anna then went to get her bag, wand and put her boots back on, she turned to her tunic, wondering; in the end, with a “Nah” she left it where it was, and the snowman returned to take her hand to pull her out.

Anna noted she was in a different area of the castle, the sunlight came in, illuminating the hallway and the witch let out a ‘woah’ as she realized the place was really pretty and did not look at all eerie as it did last night, the walls did not look like a blood red, and instead looked a deep red color (or was it purple?) . It brought warmth. She did not feel the cold she felt last night.

The place continued to be and _feel_ big, but it was now cozy, even welcoming.

What a little sunlight can do.

Last…night..

Anna suddenly felt her face turn cold.

“Um..Olaf?”

“Hm?”

“Do you know for how long did I sleep?”

“Yes, three days”

“Oh gods…” The redhead sighed. “I lost three days…”

“Why do you worry? It’s not as if you have anything important to do, do you?”

“Well, no..but…” Anna let out a soft whimper.

The snowman stopped and turned to face the now saddened witch.

“The calling thing is really affecting you, huh?” He hugged the legs of the woman and looked upwards.

Anna could not resist and lowered herself in order to let the snowman hug her properly. She really did need it. “It’s just…I’ve never seen anyone return from their journey. They….” The witch sniffled, as she remembered “…We…leave saying we would be right back, with souvenirs and with new tools and knowledge, but I’ve never seen anyone come back.”

“What if I don’t come back? “Anna continued “What if…they never come back because they never found their calling? “What if something happened to them? “Wha-“

Olaf put one of his wooden fingers in front of the redhead’s lips “Hey, easy now. Listen to yourself. All of what you’ve said? It’s pure speculation, Anna! You don’t really know any of this. Everything you just said may be true, but can also be so many things! What if, they didn’t _decide_ to return?” Olaf now faced the young apprentice “What if they found someone special, and started their own family?” “What if their calling kept them busy enough to stay where they are?”

“What if they never finished their journey because they didn’t find their calling?” Anna replied.

“Yeah, that too.” Olaf agreed. “But out there, in the world, there is an endless sea of possibilities!” The snowman left the ginger to take some steps and open an arm widely towards the window.  
“There is so much that can happen!”

“Like getting stuck inside a castle with a vampire and a living snowman?” Anna smugly said.

“Yes, exactly” Olaf happily chuckled, returned toward the witch, taking her hand and continued to pull her to a lower level of the castle. “And in that sea of possibilities, of being inside a castle with a vampire and an Olaf, you may find your calling yet”

Anna sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. “We shall see”

The witch and the snowman reached one of the kitchens, and after searching everywhere for something edible, the redhead found that nothing could be eaten, since it became dirt, dust or mold.

So, with a sigh, Anna cleaned one of the tables and small furnaces.

“What are you going to do?” Olaf questioned, going towards the witch

“I’ll need to dig into my supplies, I guess.” Anna put her bag on the table and put a hand inside.  
Clanking noises, some crashes and soft bumps could be heard as the witch’s hand wondered the bag. Anna hummed and continued rummaging inside. After a minute, she let her whole arm inside, the noise continued and Olaf looked with interest as Anna’s face showed different expressions as she continued to search for something.

CLANK!

“Oh, what’s this?” Anna pulled out a small cauldron, she looked at it, and sniffed it. “Nah, this one’s for potions.” She set it aside and resumed her search, putting her whole arm inside the bag.  
The clanking resumed. “Where the hell is it?” She lowered her torso to take a peak inside her bag.  
  


“Damn it, its not only that, I’m also going to need that-“, The witch spoke until she put both arms inside the bag, followed by her head and even her shoulders, leaving only the middle part of her torso and legs outside. Olaf blinked in surprise as he brought a seat and used it to climb to the table, casually walked to the bag, which was moving from the inside. The snowman poked the sides of the bag as it continued to move, and the muffled sounds of Anna’s voice continued to be heard. Some crashes, glasses breaking and curse sounds came from the deep red additament. Until Olaf heard an “aha!” echo, and Anna started to pull herself out, arms full of things.

“Whooo, really need to organize stuff down there.” Anna chuckled as she left the things on her arms splaying throughout the table.

“What else do you have in there?” Olaf moved the bag’s opening, wanting to take a peak inside.

“Oh, nonono, come on” Anna took the snowman’s parts, as he disassembled and took him away from the bag. “After I organize the things, I’ll show you, if not, you’ll get lost in there”

“Is it that big?” Olaf wondered

“No, its not _big_ its just…..messy? It’s complicated” Anna sighed

“Ok, so, what are you going to do?” Olaf asked as he picked up a wooden spoon from the pile that Anna brought out of her bag.

“Since there’s nothing here, I’ll need to cook myself a stew.” The witch said as she started gathering the ingredients, tools and firewood for her meal. “Oh! Here” Anna put a carrot on top of the snowman’s mouth. “Now you look complete!” The redhead smiled.

“Oh!” Olaf was fascinated with the new addition “I never realized I had this part missing for so long! I LOVE IT!”

Anna chuckled as she started to cook, watching the little creation hop around merrily, with his new body part.

After eating her long meal, the witch followed Olaf around as he took her through the inside of the castle. The place was MASSIVE, with lots and lots of space, rooms she had never even thought of where here. Anna found that the home had several entrances and exits to the outside but all of them were sealed shut by an unseen force.

“It’s part of why Elsa and I are stuck in here, but your presence here may change that, and we will finally be able to go outside!” Olaf gleamed when the witch wondered why they were all unable to be opened.

“Why did she got locked in here, Olaf?”

Olaf turned sad suddenly, and Anna realized there was more to what happened. “It’s not my story to tell.”

“Did she….kill anyone?” Anna tested.

“No, nothing like that. Elsa was rather small at that time, but…it’s better if she’s the one to tell you”

“Ok, its just…seems like that happen ages ago.” The redhead thought out loud.

“It has, yeah” The snowman concluded.

Olaf took Anna along towards the doors that would lead to the gardens and another foyer, but the one that impressed the witch the most was one door that was almost as massive as the main gate, windows at its sides revealed what the snowman said was the back part of the castle that would lead to the main gardens.

“Was Elsa some kind of princess or something?” Anna wondered, since this was waay too much luxury, even for a vampire. The sheer size of the place, the fact that it was on a rather low ground instead of hidden away in the top of a mountain or forest. The accommodations where not meant for a small family or a court. This place was meant for dozens of people, if not a little less than a hundred. The ball room and the fact there was a throne room spoke volumes already.

“She was not _a_ princess, she was _the_ princess” Olaf revealed.

“That…explains a lot.” Anna ruminated on that fact. Little of what she had seen of the vampire screamed not only the smoothness she had learned that vampires handled themselves with, it revealed nobility, if not royalty.

Question was: of _what_ or of _whom_

“Now, come on! I have left the best rooms for last” Olaf hurried to pull the redhead’s hand again.

“YOU GUYS HAVE A LAB??” Anna pretty much screamed as she entered the room “Oh my gods, I know lots of my people who would kill for a place like this! The witch beamed as she walked around marveling at the devices, installation, furniture and glassware. There were ones she had only read about and some other that she hadn’t even _heard_ of.

“What does this do?” The witch asked as she came close a massive metal construction that had spanned up until the roof of the rather tall room. “Huh” Anna tilted her head as she saw that on the roof there was a white square drawn upon the stones and there was a sort of dish facing it.

“Oh, that’s one of the many projects Elsa has, for when we can get out.” Olaf stated as he walked towards the device, along with the redhead. “she has a theory where if she catches a bolt of lightning, she’ll be able to make work lots of things and improvements upon the castle”

“Like what?”

“She doesn’t know yet. She wants to see if she can even catch one first.” Olaf explained.

“Huh, so she’s a scientist”

“She is _a lot of things_ ” Olaf chuckled as he went to one of the corners of the room, heading towards a door. “Now, this room, I get the feeling you’ll like”

“Why’s that?” Anna walked, catching up to the snowman.

Olaf opened the door with a wide smile, urging the witch in. “Because it will be like nothing you’ve ever seen.”

Anna entered the biggest library she had ever seen in her life.

“Woah….” The witch took small steps as she took in the 5 floors filled with books, all sizes and colors, large windows letting the dying sunlight in. There was a chimney and several couches, also in all sizes and colors, large desks obviously meant to have lab equipment along with books. Anna walked towards one of the smaller book stands, and took a random one, she flipped the pages and let the smell reach her nose. Anna took a deep breath. It smelled of old, of wood, of several herbs…and…a very specific smell.

“That is one of Elsa’s favorites.” Olaf reunited with her.

Anna closed the book and took a look at the title

_The Golden Snowflake_

The intricate design of the snowflake beneath the title brought a smile upon Anna’s face as she felt the relief with a couple of her fingers.

The redhead put the book down, turned again to see the incredible library.

“This place is amazing.” Anna stated.

“I’m hoping this will help you decide to stay here.” Olaf wished.

“Olaf” the witch sighed. “I can’t _stay_ here. Eventually I’ll need to get going.”

“Elsa did offer to train you; I hope you’ll accept that offer after you have opened the gates again.” Olaf timidly requested.

Anna wondered on that for a few seconds. She slowly walked towards what she thought was the center of the room, and looked up, taking in once more her surroundings with the last rays of sunlight.

 _Where will I ever find a library this big?_ The witch thought. _The amount of knowledge here…How much is there? I don’t have to be a witch to know that in here are the books that many of my people thought lost. Books of legend. Of many untold things…_

Anna turned to the door she came from, still open, showing the lab just ahead.

 _Just how much can I learn?_ The redhead continued to wonder. _How much can I experiment?_

Her mind wondered back to the vampire. To Elsa.

 _Can I trust her?_ Anna frowned. _I’m just food to her…_

“Hey” Olaf came to her side and hugged her leg. “It’s ok, you don’t have to make a choice right now. “

Anna sighed, as she thought that she would need to leave the castle eventually, whether she wanted it or not, the supplies she had would last only a month, maybe a month and a half at the very most. And the thought of unleashing this vampire unto the world troubled her.

The witch’s mind wondered unto Olaf and his true purpose…he himself said that ‘he was to keep Elsa company’, but Anna’s gut was telling her there was more to that.  
What would happen if she suddenly decided to make a run for it, at noon, when the vampire would be at its weakest?

What would the snowman do?

 _Could_ he do anything at all?

“Wat’cha thinking?” Olaf asked, curious.

“Way too many things, I’m afraid” Anna sighed, again.

“Elsa would say to not worry about the future, being stuck here taught her that. You just need to live in the present, just make it through the day, make one thing at the time, one step, then another, and one thing would lead to another.”

“One day at the time…” the witch repeated.

“And so, that way you would be able to do the next right thing!” Olaf concluded.

“Elsa said that?”

“Oh, yes she did, but that was a long time ago.”

“Hmm…” Anna wondered if that was accurate.

“Now, we should get going, I think you may be thirsty, maybe you’ll want some tea before we go meet Elsa” The snowman suggested, as he started walking to what seemed was the main door.

“Maybe something a little stronger…” Anna thought out loud.

“We do have some wine and bourbon stashed out”

“Oh, thank the gods…”

She sighed deeply as with a last stretch she decided to open her eyes, and stared at the cloth celling of her mahogany bed.

Her mind wondered at the events of the other night, as she could feel Anna’s presence around her home

She had a visitor.

When was the last time she had a visitor?

When was the last time she was out of her…..hibernation?

She stopped counting the years long ago. Because of that, she had no idea how much time she had lost. Could have been 2 years, could have been 200.

If she wanted, she could be sleeping forever and wait until she dried out.

But then…..what would happen to Olaf?

She sighed again, letting a tear drop down over her face, as she moved towards the side of the bed, removed the covers and let her naked feet dangling, inches away from the ground.

She couldn’t do that to Olaf. He had always wanted to see the outside world.

But her?

Not anymore.

It had been too long. She had finally given up. She no longer could remember the feeling of stepping over soft grass. To feel the wind over her face. To feel the coldness of the river water.

Her undead heart clenched, as she wondered how and what would change if this witch could truly set her free.

Would she freeze everything, and create an eternal winter?

Or would she cry, and hold the grass and earth beneath her, as she felt the sun slowly burn her skin?

Since leaving Anna on one of the rooms, she had been considering what she’d do.

And the truth was: she didn’t know.

With a sigh, she stood up and with slow small steps, she walked, until she reached the curtains. With a swift pull she moved the curtains aside, and let the moonlight in.  
Today was a full moon, it was a clear night, with only a cloud here and there. With her immortal eyes, she could see everything beyond the glass. But it was not the same.

The vampire, with a few more steps, reached the window itself, and saw her reflection in the crystal.

“…”

It was as if the outside was calling her. She put her left hand over the crystal, and felt a sudden rush of cold, as some leaves hit the window, and went away.

The creature smiled, fondly.

With a last look at herself, Elsa turned towards her bed, removed her purple pajama and summoned an icy blue dress upon herself. She took her platinum hair and styled it in a French braid, adorned it with some snowflakes before dissolving herself in a small storm of snow, and disappeared.

After all, she had an entrance to make.

Anna and her snowy companion made it to what she assumed was the throne room, the torches and light were set ablaze, the witch assumed, only for her convenience.

Vampires could see in the dark after all.

What surprised and confused her was that after night fell, the castle and this very room did not feel cold or _as cold_ , more accurately, as it felt that other time.

Anna still wondered how that was actually possible. A vampire with elemental powers?

Such was a thing she had never heard of before, not even from the legends or encyclopedias. The blood suckers had a variety of powers and abilities, true, but she never thought that having power over ice and snow was one of them.

After that tea with a liiiittle bit of whiskey, Anna went along with Olaf to the throne room, as they entered, magically the candles and torches lighted up, bringing the room from total darkness, into the light. Olaf, ever curious and enthusiastic, asked about Anna’s family, and she started rambling about how her parents both were witches and she was constantly getting scolded in magic school because she tended to set things into fire way too often. That’s how she and Mother Gothel got to meet and hate each other’s guts.

Unfortunately, it was 5 years ago that Anna’s parents had to leave for Corona, and for some undisclosed reason (something to do with the current princess there), she was unable to go with her parents, they, against Anna’s will, left her with Mother Gothel, the redhead learned to hate her even more because of her vanity and trying to get whatever spell she could learn to make herself youthful again.

The redhead witch continued to ramble until she felt a sudden cold, similar to what she felt before, and that could only mean one thing: Elsa, the vampire, had arrived.

First, it felt like the room was getting colder, a feeling one would at first notice but wouldn’t care about; that’s when the temperature plummeted. She felt a current of air circling around her until in front of her, close to the icy throne snowflakes condensed into a small tornado until the vampire herself materialized and the snow disappeared.

“Evening, Anna” The vampire greeted, with a proud smile upon her face.

“Wow…” The witch could not help herself when she saw the icy woman. The last time she saw her, she saw an incredibly annoyed, sleepy person, but now, she could swear she was before a queen, the air around her, _the aura_ the blonde had, the way she currently presented herself, was that dress made of **ice**?! And that hair….

“Hmph”, The vampire smirked. “Do you like what you see?”

“I-yes! Very much so, you’re gorgeous. Wait, what?”

The snow wielder laughed.

“I’m glad” Elsa turned her cape to the side, and sit down on her throne, she crossed her legs, and watch proudly as Anna bit her own lip. The vampire couldn’t be more amused. “Evening, Olaf”

“Hello!”

“I trust you found the tour interesting?” The vampire asked. “What do you think of my home?” Elsa extended her arms to her sides.

“Yes, this place, th-this is amazing” Anna happily confirmed. “And it really is beautiful.” _Just like it’s owner, I have to confess…._ Anna thought. _Wait, what? No, Anna, focus! She’s a vampire!_

“I’m happy to hear that.”

Anna could not help but smile.

“I will need to apologize, though, for the lack of food.” Elsa confessed. “As you can see, the place does not have any human staff, and the last visitor we had, came a long time ago. And I don’t do human food” she let out a fang, and it seemed to glint in the dark.

“Hehe…” Anna uncomfortably laughed, bringing a hand toward her neck and rubbing it. “riiiight…”

“Now” Elsa got up and started to walk towards the redhead “I trust you brought food with you within that bag of yours?”

“Yes, I did, not to worry about that, I do have some supplies, but they won’t last forever” Anna lamented, which brought her to _that_ matter…

“Then let’s not start dwindling and discuss the elephant in the room” Elsa’s smiled never faulted.

At this, Anna frowned. _This is too soon…_ the witch thought, alarmed. “Not sure that is a good idea.”

“Why not?” Elsa tilted her head, having reached the redhead’s position. “Let me guess: you are afraid of what I’ll do to the world.”

“That obvious, huh?”

The vampire then turned to the snowman. “How much did you tell her?”

“Only what she needed to know. She doesn’t know about the incident.” Olaf sadly stated.

Elsa’s eyes warmed. “Thank you”

“Hmm” The creation nodded.

Elsa’s blue eyes returned to the witch. “Walk with me”. She said as she headed outside.

“Wha-?” When Anna turned, the vampire was halfway out, leaving no ground to discuss, the snowman trailing not far behind. “Uh…okay?”

The castle now had its candles and torches lit, and it seemed as if the palace was inhabited by more people that just the creature and her creation.

There was something that the vampire was not letting her on. There was definitely more to her story. Maybe she was going to show it now?

What was she going to show? Or tell?

Would Anna believe it? Had she reason to?

Where were they going, in the first place? There were some rooms that Olaf did not want to show, like the basement and the “dungeon”, was there a torture room or something?

 _Ugh_ Anna groaned. _Easy there, if worst comes to worst, I may be able to hold her off, problem was Olaf, there is something about him as well._

“We’re here” the vampire announced.

“Hmm?” Anna was taken out from her thoughts suddenly as Elsa opened the door to the library.

“The library? Why are we here?” Anna asked.

“Before we proceed, there is something I want to ask you.” The vampire turned around to face Anna.

“Yes?”

“You are afraid of what I’ll do to the world, once I’m free.”

“ _If_ I set you free.”

“ _When_ you do.” Elsa concluded, leaving no room to discussion.

Anna gulped.

“If I told I don’t care for it. Would you believe me?”

“Wait…what?” The witch blinked. “No!”

“I didn’t think so.” Elsa went to one of the bookstands, eyed the books, raised a hand, and a massive book moved slowly towards her open hand, where she simply grabbed it, and took it to one of the massive desks, she opened it, flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for, she set the book down, turned it and pushed it towards Anna, who was just arriving at the other side.

“What is this?” Anna was looking at some kind of map.

“Where I came from” Elsa revealed.

The book smelled like old, and the pages had some colors faded but other that that it seemed like it was still new, new as in, _never used_ , she touched the print and felt the relief, and it felt as if the book was just made, the letter, this was an old language, she was able to read some of this, and one word came clearly:

“Arendelle” Anna translated.

“That’s correct”

“But…how? I mean…this….” Anna trailed the map and its contents, places marked, and how there was a castle drawn in one of the fjords. The witch turned the pages to find similar maps, but the information they had was severely out of date. “This can’t be.”

“Why not?” Elsa asked as she crossed her arms.

“Arendelle doesn’t exist anymore!”

“…what?” Elsa’s expression faltered.

“Just…how old..?” Anna turned the book, went back to the beginning to check information. “Holy shit, this…this book is over 900 hundred years old!” She then looked at the vampire to see a distraught face. “Just how old are you?”

“A thousand and 21, actually” Olaf casually revealed, and had both women look at him in surprise.

“You stopped counting” he said, to Elsa, “That doesn’t mean I ever did.”

Elsa set both hands upon the table. And looked down. Shocked at the revelation.

“A thousand years….” The vampire repeated.

Anna was confused. How could the blonde not know this? ‘Stopped counting?’ What was that supposed to mean, why would she do that?

A thousand questions began to appear in the witch’s mind, as she continued to stare at the blonde creature in front of her, her eyes continued following the figure as she retreated to the main window, and saw the outside world, the moon, high above, and the stars alight, teasing her. So close, and yet, so out of her reach.

Among the questions that went around Anna’s head, there was one that was coming out the most, the one that was both worrying and intriguing her the most, and most likely, was the key to understand what the hell was going on.

“What happened to you?”

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed deeply, as she turned to face the redhead visitor, and she could see the confusion on her freckled face, as she, the mighty vampire, was crying softly, hugging herself.

“You may want to sit down.” The vampire suggested.

Anna felt a hand on her arm and saw Olaf’s sad smile, as he nodded and took her hand, to guide her toward one of the couches.

The night creature thought if she really needed, if she _wanted_ to reveal this to this stranger. This _mortal_ creature, this meal…

But _this meal_ was her only hope of getting out of her prison. She may not care to do so anymore, but she had to try, if not at least, for Olaf, he, who with such a pure and innocent soul has endured _a thousand years_ trapped here with her. How would she be able to look at him in the eye and screw this up for him?

She remembered how she had laughed a long time ago of when he dreamed of being outside during summer and feel its wonders, and promised she would do everything in her power, to free them both, so he could see and feel the sun truly, upon his face.

Elsa may have given up. But Olaf never did.

Just like she stopped counting the months, the years, the decades, the snowman, her creation, never did.

But how would Anna care? Why should she? Could Elsa trust her?

This was her only shot.

She had to convince her.

But for that…she would need to show her soul, as it was…and as it had been.

The blonde walked towards the couch until she was in front of both Anna and Olaf, and she took a deep breath, as she steeled herself, for the time came, to reopen old wounds…and clean them for good.

“My full name is Elsa, Crown Princess of Arendelle. I was born then,” she glanced at Olaf, “one thousand and 21 years ago. I…I was not a normal child. I…was born like this.” She raised her hands and looked at them. “Turns out, that my mother was bitten by a vampire. She didn’t turn, buy I did, while I was in her womb. So, I was born like this. Both my parents were mortal. Human. I was born and seemed like any other child of my age, but only two differences were noted. I had these powers” she opened a hand letting out a flurry of snow “and I had these” She showed her fangs.

“For all my childhood, I was but a relatively normal child, or, as normal as I could be with these qualities, sun did nothing to me, and I was able to eat like any other mortal child…but that was until I turned 12. Then everything changed. Instead of getting my first period, I started getting these abilities where….I could her everything, smell everything, _feel_ everything, food started making me sick, I could no longer digest it. My body was rejecting it. I started falling asleep during the day and stayed up during the night. Sun started to hurt me, to _burn_ me. And that is where all hell broke loose.”

“My powers, that had always accompanied me were getting stronger” Elsa continued “and with it, my thirst.” Her eyes glinted as she looked at Anna’s neck, making the redhead unconsciously again, put a hand where the blonde had bit her, only a few days ago. “At the beginning, it was not an issue because the criminals sentenced to death came to me, instead. But when the criminals stopped coming in, and we ran empty, problems began.” The vampire remembered. “Concerns came from everywhere. The council, the staff, and eventually, my parents. Ice and snow were only the beginning. I started getting these other abilities…

They were getting scared of me. That’s my powers were too big for this kingdom. I had been conditioned to try to ignore it….to conceal it, and not to let it show. They tried to raise me still as any other royal girl, during the day, I would wear dresses and clothes that covered me everywhere, and I would need to carry an umbrella, or a very large hat, to cover me from sunlight…

After all, I was the Crown Princess. I was meant to inherit the throne eventually.” Elsa fell silent for a few seconds, as the memories continued to come to her.

“All of this, relatively worked, for 3 years. Until one day, I snapped.” The vampire lamented. “It was only a matter of time, and I was still a child…In the end, it didn’t matter. My true nature was revealed to the public. My powers…my connection to the elements, they were only the tip of the iceberg. Only because I was the princess, I was allowed to live. Many thought me worse than a witch or sorceress, they thought me a demon.” Elsa sadly told.

“Then, came the day.” The creature continued. “where they stopped trying to make me stay up during daylight. They stopped trying to make me eat their food. I had learned to relatively control my thirst. But in the end, it didn’t matter.

“One day, I woke up, and found the castle empty. No one was inside, they were all gone.” Elsa revealed.

“They left?” Anna inquired.

Elsa nodded. “Days before, I was told to stay in my room, and to not come out. Whenever I tried I was pushed back inside by an armed guard, just outside my door. I took peaks and saw people running around, carrying barrels, trunks and several other things, and my parents came often to distract me, never answering my questions of what was going on outside. My mother, she…she kept apologizing and suddenly broke up crying. And I didn’t know why.

They left two days after that. When I went into their room, I found a note, stating that they needed to leave. And I, needed to stay.

Not long after, I saw the town being evacuated, I yelled, I hit the windows I did everything I could think of, but everything was sealed shut, and no one ever came, no one ever listened.

Then, came the winter. The winter _I_ , in my grief, created.

One night, when I was 18, my parents came back. They were outside the main door, and could hear them, they pleaded for me to end the winter. I demanded answers. They gave none, except that I had to remain in here ‘for my own safety’. I kept asking why and they never answered. It is then, that it happened:

With the help of trolls, they setup a magic barrier outside the castle, in order to contain me, and my powers. They locked me in. They made it so _I_ could not get out. Only someone that was _not_ _me_ could open it, and it had to be from the outside.

They prevented _anything_ from me to open the doors, and seals.”

“How do you know this?” Anna thought out loud.

Elsa smirked, “With being a shut in with the biggest library around at your disposal, you’re bound to learn some things”

“Oh” Anna blinked.

“The world didn’t care about me. Why should I care for the world? All of it can rot for all I care” Elsa bitterly spat. “think about this as well, Anna”

“Eh?”

“Yes, If you free me, you’ll have my thanks, and favor. It is wise to have someone like me at your side” Elsa closed in to the witch, lowered herself and took her hands. Anna felt the cold extremities oddly soft and delicate. “I’ll promise to watch out for you, should anything happen to you. You will be under _my_ protection” Elsa moved her thumbs around the redhead’s hands.

Anna found herself bound to the creature’s icy eyes, they were so deep, but also, so sad. She could feel that although she was a being that could rather easily kill, she had no intention to harm. Not her at least.

Interesting thing was, she felt, through her eyes, that she really didn’t care for this, actually.

 _So why try to convince me at all?_ The witch wondered.

“If you don’t care for the world, why go to it?” Anna asked.

“The question tells me you have never been imprisoned.” Elsa frowned.

“No..I-I” Anna was caught off guard.

“Olaf” Elsa called. “You have never gone outside, since I made you. All you know, is this castle and what is inside it.”

“Yes” Olaf nodded.

Elsa smiled “why do you want to go outside?”

To the vampire’s amusement Olaf started to make an ode to summer, of his dreams and what he wanted to see and feel. The more the snowman expressed, the more Anna became worried. It would seem that he was not aware of an important detail that concerned the combination of _him_ _and heat_.

After ending, Elsa had a very amused smile while Anna had a grimace.

“Ok, so…summer.”

“Yes!” Olaf beamed.

“Good thing it is autumn, then, it’s a long way to go to summer, still.” Anna thought out loud.

“Why is that a good thing?” Olaf was now confused.

“Uhhm….” _Shit._ Anna screwed up.

“Yes, Anna, why is that a good thing?” Elsa crossed her arms and tilted her head, her smile making a fang peak out.

“I-because….I….” The witch glared at the vampire, until she thought of something, “Because it’s autumn right now. And autumn is my favorite time of year! How everything seems to go to sleep before winter comes!” Anna smirked triumphantly at the blonde.

“Oh! Really?” Olaf was fascinated with this new information. “What is autumn like?”

“Very red, and orange” Anna chuckled.

“I would really like to see it” Olaf requested.

The vampire could not stop smiling, she had Anna where she wanted.

There was no escape now.

“My deal still stands, Anna” Elsa informed. “And you can even look it this way. It is said that my kind are people of their word, I intend to keep doing that.” The vampire, with both of her hands on her back, started walking around the witch” You can even watch over me if you wish, You’ll be welcome here in my home, and have your own room. Even if you are no match for me, who knows? With some training, one day…you might” The blonde finished, standing right in front of the redhead.

“And so, the time has finally come to make a choice”

Anna gulped.

Sooner or later, this was going to happen. If she was ever going to get out, she would eventually need to try to open the doors, the moment that happened, either Elsa or Olaf would appear in order to get out as well.

If she refused at that time, chaos would ensue. And, she knew Elsa was right. She was no match for her. Not here, not now.

The witch saw how Elsa raised and extended her hand towards her. “Deal?”

If worse comes to worst, she’d be offering her blood in exchange of knowledge and power. Anna left a single “heh” as she remembered her lessons on how it was told that old witches actually gained their knowledge and powers that way. But it was from other beings and creatures.

And definitely not vampires.

She wasn’t doing anything her kind didn’t do before.

And if worse comes to worst, Anna _needed_ to get stronger in order to contain this vampire, or others, if needed be. Maybe she could convince this one to not be evil, she said she was not raised like that, but, there was no way to be sure if that was the truth.

Either way, she had no choice. She never did, the moment she set foot upon this place.

A warm hand touched and met with a cool one, making a firm handshake between them both.

“Deal”

The vampire’s eyes glowed again, this time, with delight.

“Splendid”

Anna pulled again with all of what she had, but failed to open the main door. Again.

“It’s not a matter of strength, or might, Anna” Elsa said, with a frown, arms crossed.

“What if I help?” Olaf sounded worried as well.

“I accept suggestions, you know?” Anna complained.

“For crying out loud, how did you get in, in the first place?” Elsa’s voice now sounded annoyed.

The witch growled at the vampire, making said being raise an eyebrow, she got her wand from inside her cape and pointed it at the door. “OPEN!”

The door creaked and complained, seemingly moving until it finally open just enough to let the moonlight in.

Anna sighed in relief but then hugged herself as she saw and felt a current of snowflakes pass right beside her unto the outside world, the door slammed shut as they passed, turning all the lights inside off.

“What the?! Hey!” Anna banged “Let me out!” Seriously??? COME ON!!!” HEY!!!”

How ironic that a couple of days ago, Anna was screaming to be let in, and now she was screaming to be let out.

“YOU GOTTA BE FU-!”

Outside, barely complete, the swarm of snowflakes circled around the castle courtyard, everywhere, even high in the sky until finally descending and condensing around until the platinum blonde woman and her snowman creation materialized.

Elsa extended her arms and deeply inhaled, feeling her lungs filling with outside air, her nose smelled _everything_ there was.

“Oh my gosh, we’re outside! We made it!” The snowman danced and moved around in a mix of panic and excitement while Elsa tried to identify everything that was coming in to her nose, as she slowly lowered her arms and let herself be bathed on the pale moonlight.

She opened her eyes and saw the bright light, and even if it was bothering her eyes, she didn’t mind. It was the first time in _centuries_ she could see it with her own two eyes, with nothing in between. She then looked beyond and saw the stars….the planets, even the galaxies beyond with her advanced eyesight.

The vampire looked around and found everything looked exactly the same as she remembered it. Detail was, she swore everything looker bigger then.

Now, there was something right in front of her.

Another door.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. That was the last thing standing in her way to the outside world.

She took a simple step forward, slamming her foot to the ground and saw a current of ice travel swiftly to the door, seized it and covered it completely. The vampire felt her ice invading every single fiber of the metal and wood. She closed a fist and watched as the frozen door collapsed on itself, showing a long bridge beyond it.

Elsa smiled triumphantly.

_THUMP THUMP THUMP_

“Hmm?” Elsa turned and focused more on the sound on the background she had been hearing, only now, she could her it more clearly, along with the muffled stream of curses that followed. She laughed.

 _Outside, there is nothing that can be done to stop me_ Elsa thought, and declared.

She stomped her foot again, gently this time, and saw the ice take over the door and making it collapse.

Anna walked outside slowly and watched as the door was remade with ice, this time with a snowflake embedded in it and remained open. She turned around to see the vampire standing with a gentle smile upon her face, hands together in front of her, wind gently swaying her platinum braid and making her cape flutter.

Bathed with the moon, Elsa looked ethereal in that dress.

“Woah.” Anna muttered.

“Hello Anna” the vampire greeted.

Anna continued walking until she was close to the vampire, and what happened next, she did not expect.

Elsa had hugged her.

“Thank you. Thank you so much”

After recovering from the surprise, Anna hugged back. She couldn’t believe she was actually hugging a vampire, but she did.

A few moments later, they both departed the other’s arms surprised how comfortable and _right_ it felt.

“Walk with me” Elsa requested.

Anna could not help herself but look at the vampire, the smile she had, the wonder and brightness, the glow in her eyes. She looked everywhere with fascination, and kept lowering herself to smell the remaining flowers, that still stood, before the season made them go to hiding.  
They had crossed the bridge and were now walking along the castle perimeter. To give them some privacy and help Olaf wander around, the vampire instructed him to open _all_ of the castle doors from the outside, so she could send her snow around the palace and convert the wooden doors into icy ones. Ones that would **never** be able to be used against her.

Anna meanwhile continued also to keep looking at the castle. The ‘something’ she felt was not there anymore, and she was sure it had been a glamour. She had a feeling like not only Elsa had been released, but the entire place had been released as well.

Questions now came to Anna’s mind: how exactly was it that she came to be here? She was not really lost, just, unable to see where she was going. She was quite sure where she came from, and where she would have been going to. It was not easy to miss the castle, and the glamour was the only explanation that she had, but even so, people would have eventually found it sooner or later.

What happened to them?

 _*“I hope you choose wisely, Anna”*_ she remembered the vampire saying…

Was she the only one that had accepted the deal?

Part of her mind demanded her to ask.

But another part of her…..her gut, told her she already knew the truth.

They continued to walk around the castle, until they arrived at the back. And Elsa was happy to find a small river _continued_ (even after all this time, according to her) to pass along close to the castle. Anna hurried to drink the water and took some for her supplies.

Elsa again froze the door they found, and destroyed it, replacing it with one of her own making and they entered a massive, garden; uncared for, and overgrown unfortunately, but that tends to happen if it’s not taken take of for centuries.

Elsa moved several of the branches and bushes and found a canal which had the river from before, running still.

“There you are….”

“Elsa?”

“I…can’t help but wonder….” The vampire looked upwards, to the stars. “They were always here, they liked to be here….at that time.”

“Who?” Anna inquired.

Elsa’s face seemed to fall from her previous happiness and excitement, replaced by sorrow and grief. “The reason I was locked down”

“I thought they locked you because you were a vampire”

“They locked me because they were afraid of a lot of things. It…was not a single thing. It was the combination. They feared what I could become.” Elsa lamented. “I was…..too much”

“Too much…of what?” Anna gulped.

The vampire turned and looked her with sadness, and yet, hope. “As a witch, it’s better if I show you. You’d understand”

“Um…okay?” Anna nervously agreed.

The witch followed Elsa outside, and they went to the river again.

 _This woman is full of surprises._ The redhead thought, yet, she would soon find, ‘surprise’ was not even enough to describe the situation.

Elsa put both of her hands at the sides of her mouth and let out a call. “Aaaahhh-Ah-Aaahhhhhh……!”

Anna froze at the calling. _The herding_ , she realized.

Both women looked around, expecting something to happen.

After some minutes, nothing happened.

The vampire called again. “Aaaahhh-Ah-Aaahhhhhh……!”

Anna felt goosebumps this time.

The blonde continued, seemingly have felt something as well, “Aaaaahhh-Ah! Ahhh-Ahhh-Ahhhhh…….!”

The water began to glow, all of the river. The glow then condensed in a form that was closest where Elsa stood, the blonde turned to see and cried in delight as a horse made of water _jumped_ outside and began trotting around the blonde.

“Nokk! You’re still here!” Elsa then threw herself to hug the horse, who happily responded.

Anna was looking at it, and still could not believe her eyes, while the horse was cradling Elsa’s back, something made the witch turn around, a small purple flame was jumping around trees, and was heading this way.

“Ahm….Elsa?”

The vampire turned to see the flame jumping towards her, she, in reflex raised both her hands as the flame fell upon her.

“Ah-ooof-ooff-ah!” Elsa moved her hands around, making the flame jump from hand to hand until it died out revealing a blueish-purple creature that appeared to be a lizard. “Hey you!”

The small being happily crooked as Elsa caressed the top of its head

“Is that a…..salamander?”

“Hey guys, what did I miss?” Olaf arrived, looking at the creatures, they both tilted their heads as the looked at the arriving snowman. “You have made new friends already?”

Elsa chuckled, “Not really, just finding them again after all this time”

“Are they the spirits that you told me?” Olaf gasped.

“They are” Elsa revealed.

Then a soft wind, came whistling around carrying some leafs, it circled Elsa greeting her, then went to Olaf, raising him, lowering him and playing around with the pieces that set him up.

“I guess this is the wind spirit! I think I’m going to call you Gale!” Olaf greeted.

Gale then circled Anna around and got inside her cape, lifting it.

“You’re a curious one!” The redhead felt the current flowing through her, and chuckled as the wind raised her pigtails and set them on top of her mouth, as if she had a moustache, before making the cape turn upside down upon her head. “Ooof!”

Elsa laughed as ‘Gale’ circled around her.

The ground shook, and Anna put her cape back and saw a giant creature made of rocks that was looking at them.

“And this is a rock giant, in case you can’t tell” Elsa deadpanned.

The witch took another look at the vampire, and saw the elementals surrounding her.

“How……how is this possible?” Anna questioned.

“I honestly don’t know.” Elsa revealed sadly. “As my humanity began to fade out, and I was called upon by the night, I found myself suddenly seeing these spirits. I thought there were immaterial at first, but servants went crying to my parents, and as they saw them I knew for sure they were real.  
As I began to loose friendships with other children because of my night schedule, I began seeing them more and more, until I was locked out.”

The Nokk gently pushed her shoulder, sensing her distress, making the blonde turn and pass her hand along her watery mane.

“For years, they were the only friends I had” 

“I’m sorry” Anna lamented.

“That was a long time ago…” Elsa refused to have her mood go sour. “Now, it is time for new things.”

“It is time for some introductions” The vampire grabbed Anna’s hand and walked away from the elementals, after they were far enough, the vampire took the witch’s hands and extended them upwards, facing her.

“Uhm…okay?”

“Are you ready?” Elsa grabbed the witch’s shoulders.

“Yes”

“Good” The vampire then kissed the redhead’s forehead, and the space between her eyebrows.

The platinum blonde bit a finger and with her blood made a pentagram upon Anna’s forehead. She had to bite herself again as the wound closed, as she needed to do the same upon the witch’s palms, then made Anna raise her arms and put them on her sides, palms still facing up, then began to walk around the witch.  
Anna could tell that Elsa was in her predator being right now, showing her true self, as she could see the vampire’s pupils were again thin slits, and the iris around them glowed.

“Are you afraid?”

“No”

“Are you afraid?”

“No”

“ **Are. You. Afraid?”**

“No.” Anna did not hesitate.

“For the night is dark, and full of terrors.” Elsa began. “Full of images, shadows and illusions. You may see, but you do not _feel_.  
It is in the night, and the dark where you find your true self. Your true darkness, your true thoughts and true intentions. The purity or blackness of your own soul.”

Anna felt that even if Elsa was in front of her, speaking, she was also behind her. At her left. At her right. The witch began to feel dizy.

“As The Hermit finds himself alone and isolated, there are only two possible outcomes: he will be turned insane by his own thoughts and darkness, or he will learn, and grow from it. Many people, humans _and_ witches cannot bear to face their own darkness. Cannot be isolated for so long, **because they cannot even stand themselves**.” Elsa taught.

“You are taught not to fear the darkness, because you are more powerful than it. HA!” Elsa let out a single, wide laugh. “Yet you are _nothing_ in it. I was born in it, Anna. _Molded by it_. I’ve spent an eternity with my own shadow, with my own darkness, and yet here I am, with you, and not burning the planet, which had you so very afraid. I have me, Anna, and my darkness.”

“I know what I am capable of.”

“I know what I want to do.”

“And I know what I am _willing_ and _unwilling_ to do.”

The night creature stopped, in front of Anna and took only 2 steps, to look down upon the witch’s teal eyes.

“You want to see the world, to learn, you have this _need_ to go and see, to the outside, when what you have to do is look _inside_ , Anna.” Elsa revealed.

The witch felt gentle, cold hands and sharp claws traveling upon her neck, and played with all of it, moved her pigtails accordingly and even felt cool breaths upon her.

“You are taught not to fear the darkness. But hear, when I say: **Be afraid**. The night, the dark is full of horrors. I am just one that does not hide in it. I can teach you to dive into the darkness, to swim, and not to get drowned. To use the darkness to cloak you and hide you, from others like yourself, others like me, and others that you cannot yet see. To be one with the darkness. To use it, _to channel it_ , so you can use its power.”

“To _know_ is to can, Anna.” Elsa concluded.

“Now” The vampire resumed. “Are you afraid?”

“No”

“Is that so?” Elsa tilted her head and looked at the witch in pity.

“It is.” The witch claimed.

The night creature growled and picked up Anna from her neck and raised her way above her head. “I could slaughter you in the blink of an eye and you wouldn’t even realize it until you’re in the other side!”

To her merit, the redhead did not react and still maintained her position, of having her arms raised at her sides.

“I am not afraid of you” The witch revealed.

Slowly, the redhead was lowered to the ground.

“Then, tell me, young Anna, _what are you afraid of_?”

She felt the vampire’s silky whisper come from lips upon her ears.

“I am afraid….of what I’d become” The young witch confessed.

“Good”

Anna could feel the lips upon her ears smile.

“Very good.”

Elsa left her hand, which was previously on the witch’s neck, travel upon the warm cheek of the redhead “Let that fear ground you. _Use it_. Remember: Fear is what keeps us alive. Yet it can paralyze and kill you, if let roam free. We are a balance, all of us. And within us, we must maintain a balance, in order not to destroy ourselves, and our souls.”

“I understand” Anna said, after a minute.

“Now, are you ready to begin?”

“I am”

“So let it be known, here, in the presence of the Gods, and the Elements that I….” The vampire seemed to falter, until she found her voice again, and she spoke with power and truth, “Queen Elsa of Arendelle, hereby take Anna of Misthaven as my apprentice, and heir.”

“May the seals with my essence upon her awaken her inner self and may she use her abilities, for what is necessary.” Elsa put her hand upon the pentagram on her forehead. “By the elements, I bring you, and guide you. May the elements, provide for you. May you have my gifts, and enhance your skills.” She then kissed her forehead, erasing the symbol, and leaving a snowflake instead. After, she took the witch’s hands and put her own upon them. “May these hands, serve, and protect. May they do as thy will, may they do what they must, may they guide the elements, may the elements guide thee, may they love and cherish, as well as stop and end” The vampire kissed her palms, leaving also snowflakes on the wake of her cool lips.

“And now, behold, powers of the north, powers of water, I present to you, my heir and apprentice.” Elsa turned to see Nokk behind her, walking towards Anna, and nuzzled her hands, making the witch pet her.

“Powers of the east, wind, you who carries all and delivers, I present to you, my heir and apprentice”

As Anna bowed, she felt Gale with the leaves circle around her hands, and condense into her palms, a small tornado.

“My friend, you of the south, you who brings warmth and comfort, as well as cleansing fire, behold, my apprentice and heir”

Before Anna could bow, the small salamander jumped unto Anna’s hands, surrounded by its purple fire, but to the witch’s surprise, she felt no burn, only warmth, she smiled as the small creature turned upon her back laying her belly bare.

“And finally, you, who rules the earth, moves the mountains and trees, I salute, and present to you, my heir and apprentice, Anna, of Misthaven”

The witch had no idea how she did not hear or feel the footsteps of the giant, only when she turned she saw that the being had knelt and closed its face to see her up close, so she raised a hand and touched what seemed to its nose and smiled in fascination.

“My friends and Guardians, spirits and companions, may they help and guide you, should you need their help, call, and they’ll answer, but not forget, that as they are outside, they are also inside you.” Elsa introduced.

“Air is my breath” Anna reasoned.

“Water is your blood” Elsa continued.

“Earth my body” Anna continued.

“And fire your spirit” Elsa summoned. “May your higher being, the 5th element, guide you truly. Before the Gods and the Spirits, I present The High Priestess of the Gods, Anna, Witch, and Heir of Arendelle.”

“Are you ready to pay the price, Anna?”

“I am. My Master.” The apprentice seemed sad, yet steeled herself as she remembered that she was once taught, long ago, that everything, _everything_ has a price.

And that to get something, you had to loose something.

“Good” Elsa with all the calm in the world, walked behind the redhead, and this time, gently bit her neck.

Anna this time did not feel pain, but she did feel her magic being taken away again, before feeling something else instead in its place. She felt power being pushed. Certainty. She felt as a current went through her whole body and growed into a buzzing sensation. A new form of magic that she had not experienced before.

The witch gasped and opened her eyes, her gentle teal eyes seemed to glow now and she saw the world with lighter and more colors, the mushrooms hiding in the dark upon the Earth Giant’s cracks, the scales and their separation of the salamander’s….Bruni’s outer skin, how Nokk had currents on its insides and the veins in the leaves that Gale carried with her.

This was it.

It finally happened.

Anna, had finally found a teacher, she no longer needed to wander without a destination. She had found a guide. Yet how it happened was insane, even for a witch. This was not how it was supposed to happen, she was supposed to have another witch as a teacher.

But now she had a vampire instead, a thousand-year-old one, at that.

And one that had the elements at her disposal…

 _Good Gods……_ she thought.

_What will I become..?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many kudos!  
> THANK YOU GUYS, really, THANK YOU!  
> I'm so humbled by that.  
> I hope you enjoyed this *little* piece. :D
> 
> Yes, this may leave waaay to many questions unanswered, but I've chosen to leave this as it is, many ideas were coming in, waaaaaay too many, but I decided NOPE, it stays there, a two-shot and that's it.  
> Maybe a sequel or something for next Samhain, as it was supposed to be a horror thing, but no more XD  
> I already have a pending story that I've failed to get unstuck, so, yeah.
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, hope you have enjoyed it, and please, stay safe out there!  
> And yes: WEAR A FUCKING MASK, if not for you, for your loved ones, at least.


End file.
